


Fighting Destiny

by RubyOrchid14



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars References, Star Wars Universe, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOrchid14/pseuds/RubyOrchid14
Summary: Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order has been plagued by dreams and visions of late. His mission since the fall of Snoke has been to seek out and destroy any and all and Force-sensative beings.Despite this, these dream-like encounters are so powerful that he feels compelled to seek out the source...***Author's Note***The time frame of this story is in between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker. This story is also a slow burn, canonical, Kylo Ren-centered short story. My knowledge of Star Wars lore is vast, but a bit rusty, so I'm putting in a lot of research to make it as "accurate" as possible. Also, please note that some things featured in the story have been pulled from the many different branches of the Star Wars universe to make it a little more interesting.***Disclaimer***I do not own or claim to own anything mentioned in the proceeding story. All rights are reserved for the respective owners. This piece is simply a work of fiction, nothing more.





	1. We Know Who You Really Are

Rain fell heavily onto the surrounding jungle vegetation, drenching the ground and everything within it. A streak of lightning pierced the sky, giving pale illumination to the darkness that lay ahead. The thunder that rumbled above sounded almost like a predatory beast that prowled in wait to attack.

He peered through the deep jungle ahead, unsure where this path was leading him. As he moved, each step seemed to grow steeper and slicker from the rain that poured like a waterfall over the mess of limbs and plants around him. The thick mud caked his boots, but he trudged forward. As he perspired, he called upon his own iron will deep within him to push on, climbing ever higher.

As he reached the top of the steep hill, he found himself able to see passed the vast jungle. The lightning above graced him a view of a temple far ahead, dwelling far beyond a narrow mountain path. It would be days before he could reach it.

And then suddenly, with another flash of lightning, he was there at the foot of the temple steps. The rain still pelted him, splattering against the old stone stronghold before him. He felt a strong pull in the Force, like a rope had been tied around him. Faint whispers from within began beckoning him forward. He climbed the steps with a purpose, keeping his guard on high.

As he reached the temple doors, he charged forward, igniting his saber and bursting through with one strong heave. He held out his saber on guard, peering around the large room. There was barely any light except for the illumination of his own saber. This place was old, dark and dry, no signs of life present amidst the stale air. And yet, he still felt the pull in the Force within him, almost tugging him now forward.

He now saw a long sweeping staircase ahead. The railing was ornate and ancient like nothing he'd ever seen, leading up to a set of grand double doors that were embellished like a chamber for royalty.

Within a moment he was before the double doors, his gaze drifting upward in awe as he took in it's immense size. A loud creak echoed as the doors slowly swung open, a brisk gust of air rushing out from within. He felt tugged forward abruptly, his iron will instinctively fighting against it. As he resisted, it pulled harder and he was suddenly propelled forward, his toes skimming the stone beneath him.

He gripped his saber tighter, growling as he fought against his unseen tether. Without warning, the strong pull gave out completely, the momentum throwing him tumbling forward. His saber deactivated as it left his grip, clattering on the stone floor. He landed hard on his face, the smooth, cold stone sending a chill up his spine.

 _"So... you've come..."_ a mysterious voice in the darkness said. He could feel a physical presence before him, so he quickly rose to his feet, calling his saber to his hand again and igniting it. He pointed his saber forward, prepared for anything. As his eyes focused, the red crackling of his saber's end lit up the silhouette of a woman before him. She was hooded and cloaked, but her illuminated black lips were creased with a content smile as he held his weapon out in warning.

 _"We've been waiting for you..."_ she had said, but her voice echoed through his mind, her lips never moving. An invasive compulsion erupted through him and he felt urged to drop his saber from his hand. He rose up against it with his own power in the Force, shoving it aside and holding his mental ground.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, demanding to know.

The woman gently draped the hood around her shoulders, but only her black smile was still visible. _"You'll know soon enough..."_ her voice answered in his mind. Her dulcet, relaxed tone was making a furious flame grow within him. He was not to be trifled with.

"Tell me now... or I'll strike you down." he warned, his eyes burning.

She only smiled wider, the light suddenly reflecting in her violet eyes with amusement. _"As you struck down your father...?"_ her voice mocked. Without hesitation, he swung his blade forward to rend her, but she was gone.

He felt her presence behind him and suddenly he was clashing with her own blade. The sabers flickered wildly as they surged against each other, both contestants firmly holding their ground. Her coy smile was infuriating him. _"Find us... where the Jedi Order was born..."_ she told him, pushing her blade against his with an unbridled strength.

He felt himself falling backward...

He hit the floor of his bed chambers hard, landing flat on his back. His head thudding against the hard surface, sending a ringing through his ears. He gritted his teeth in a grimace, feeling the shock of his sudden awakening catching up with him.

He was immediately next to his bed, his blankets thrown to the floor with him. Drenched in sweat, his heart was racing as he glanced up at the ceiling. He breathed heavily as he rolled onto his arms and slowly stood. He felt like he's been hit over the head with a boulder, rubbing his temple with one hand, he turned to look around. He then noticed his saber on the floor not far from him. He bent down to grab it, immediately noticing it was hot to the touch. Had he truly ignited it in his sleep? He held it tightly for a moment, examining it.

The throbbing still seemed to resonate deep in his core as he gazed at the hilt. The same pulse he had felt only moments before in that... dream. No, not a dream. A vision. An encounter. A call from beyond. Someone who knew who he was, but _he_ had never known. Sleep was out of the question now. No time to waste. He had to find them.

**  
**

It had been months since the destruction of The Supremacy and the death of Supreme Leader Snoke. Much had been lost, but now Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader of the First Order; ruling the galaxy with an iron will.

The Force connection with the scavenger girl has been scarce, but he does feel her signature when he least expects it. They never speak and that's how he prefers it. Although lately, he's been haunted by the echoes of Force signatures from all across the galaxy. Unfamiliar, mysterious pulses that radiate from planets all around and far away. They plague him with dreams and visions that feel almost real. As if they're reaching out to him.

For the last few weeks, his visions have sent him toiling through a vast jungle, never reaching a clearing until this last encounter. This one being had outstretched their Force signature enough to reach him and was now in his mind. He'd never felt a presence so strong. And now, he was determined to find this being that beckoned him across the universe.

He delved deep into the records the First Order kept. He sat in the library for hours upon end, scouring the archives until he would completely exhaust himself. "The birthplace of the Jedi Order..." Ren repeated as he flicked through the datapad. He had been told that their records went back to the time of the Sith Crusades, but those were also the Dark Ages when records were few and far between.

After countless days of reading and researching, he came across an old entry that mentioned the fall of the Old Republic. As he read further, his eyes fixated on something that felt familiar. The name of a planet. "Tython..." he whispered to himself, the words tasting vaguely familiar.

Although he tried to forget his memories from before Kylo Ren, the name Tython brought back a memory he hadn't recalled in ages. Luke had taught him the history of the Jedi and where they had begun. Several planets had been home to the first temples; most had been for training but only a few were bases of study. Those were sacred, holy places that were protected by the Jedi and usually inhabited by indigenous races. Tython, according to history, had been one of these places from the ancient times, long thought destroyed during the Resurgence of the Sith Empire. But Ren knew from his old lessons that the Jedi would have fled to protect the planet locals, leaving behind remnants of their dwelling.

He took all the information he could, scouring his other sources for more knowledge. It took weeks before he found some hint of what he suspected; more Force Sensitives in hiding. The Awakening two galactic years previous had given birth to new Force Sensitive beings all across the galaxy. Ren had made it his mission to find and destroy them, treating them as threats to his power. He had summoned his Knights of Ren to hunt them down, most being so infantile in their discovery that they were no match for his might and were slaughtered quickly.

He had been merciless. The begs and screams of those he hunted meant nothing to him. His raw, untamed vigor gave him the advantage and he reveled in it. With the Resistance still active, he would not risk the rise of another rebellion. Even their pleas to spare their lives so they could serve him were futile; they all must die.

But this one had invaded his mind and proved more powerful than the others he'd encountered. His leads took him away from the boundaries of the First Order to an old Esseles Squad Ship that still operated in the far reaches of the Deep Core; a neutral territory trading post. It was there that he was told of "The Witches of Tython"; strange and powerful beings that were worshiped as gods among the native tribes of the planet.

"It is said that together the witches possess the sorcery skills akin to that of a Jedi Master." the Trandoshan rogue says in his husky native tongue. Kylo Ren glared at him beneath his hood. They sat across the table from one another in a small cantina on the ship, each wary of the other. The Knights were posted in all surrounding areas, at ready attention for any being that tried anything, but Ren knew this Trandoshan's motives were petty, so he urged him on with more credits.

"Where are these witches from? Are they Tythonian natives?" he asks coolly, sliding another handful across the table.

The Trandoshan licks his teeth as he scoops the pile into a bag on his waist, "Tythonian natives are known as Flesh Raiders among my kind. Uncivilized, unintelligent, ravenous beast that hunt and kill anything that moves. Tython was home to a Twi'lek settlement for a time, as well as a refuge for those who studied the ways of the Jedi long before, in the days of the Old Republic. I do not know where the witches hail from. Few have lived to see them and tell of it. They are unkind to outsiders. The lucky traders who return are the ones who tell the tales." he explains, his guttural tongue hard for Ren to follow.

He ponders a moment as the Trandoshan's claws clatter on the table impatiently. "I need to know where to find them on the planet." he says, tossing a purse of credits on the table.

The rogue quickly snaps it up in his claws, examining the contents for a moment. "I could not tell you where they are, even for this amount, for even I do not know. But... they will know you are coming. You cannot find them. They will find you." the Trandoshan remarks, picking his teeth with a credit from the purse.

Ren narrowed his gaze at the rogue, taking a sip from his cup in front of him. The Trandoshan growled as he took out a mapping chip from his utility belt, sliding it across the table towards Ren. He gripped it in his gloved fingers examining it briefly, turning and nodding to one of his Knights. He stood swiftly, tossing a final purse of credits on the table.

"You will not survive this journey..." the Trandoshan growled as he counted the contents of the purse, "...all who journey to Tython now either die or live in fear. Best to make your peace now." he warned as Ren's black cloaked form turned to leave.

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder briefly, sparing a moment to grin to himself at such a comment. These "witches" would know fear when he found them.

**  
**

The mapping chip proved useful for trekking the galaxy, leading Ren and his Knights through an unforgiving asteroid field and past a swirling nebula before the ancient blue-green planet of Tython was visible. Kylo Ren's jaw clenched as the pulse he felt only grew stronger as he entered the atmosphere in his TIE Fighter, gripping the controls harder as he resisted the pull. He knew that they knew he was near.

As he entered lower atmosphere, Ren could tell that this was once a holy place for the Jedi. The surrounding jungles and forests were tall and wide, just as he had seen in his dreams. Trees that reached as high as mountains could be seen far off, roaring waterfalls and steep cliff plateaus. Among it all was what was left of the ancient temple grounds.

Ruins left behind by the ancient Jedi Order were evident all around. There were broken down strongholds and temples, huts and other dwellings that were now overgrown with vegetation and other life. So much left behind, he was almost surprised that this place hadn't been rediscovered and taken over.

The pull in Kylo Ren's core only grew stronger and stronger as he came in for a landing. His Knights landing not far behind, all began to exit their ships. The air was humid and thick, but the single sun shone high in the sky overhead, making one perspire almost immediately. As he and his Knights traveled, the weather changed dramatically over the hours, from blistering sunshine and heat, to heavy pouring rain, and back to muggy heat over and over.

Over the days, they took shelter in hidden caves and forgotten temples, searching for signs of life. Ren followed the tug in the Force, the unseen tether that ever pulled him deeper into the unknown jungle. He knew he was close.

As Ren and his Knights carried on through deep jungle, they suddenly came upon a sheer cliff face, rising up like a wall. When they looked to either side, it seemed there was no end. Ren stood in puzzlement a moment, looking to his Knights and back. But still the throbbing swelled in his core, urging him onward.

He stepped forward, reaching a hand out to touch the bits of earth that climbed sharply upwards, when his hand suddenly passed through it like water. He lost his footing and found himself falling forward and down. His form passed entirely through this strange mirage, casting him into an entirely new realm. He looked behind him, but he saw nothing. He didn't know if his Knights could see him or follow, all he knew is he was not where he had been before.

It was dark all around, almost like a moonlit night. The ground beneath him was dense with mud and plant life, thick branches and various mushrooms. As he turned to look forward, he now saw the all too familiar jungle land from his dreams laying ahead of him. He hesitated for only a moment, pondering if going alone was truly best, but it seemed his Knights were now too far out of reach.

There was no storm this time, only the natural elements of the wild and deep jungle for him to fight his way through. His cloak was getting caught on serrated leaves and gnarled branches that seemed to reach out and grab him. He could feel eyes on him from somewhere in the jungle, hundreds of them, no doubt the beasts and other creatures that called this place home. He trudged onward, the pull of the mysterious Force signatures guiding him now almost invitingly.

Ren felt himself tiring, falling to his knees among the thick brush. He found shelter beneath a tall, weeping tree. It's dangling, tendril-like vines and leaves draping over like curtains in the darkness. He inspected it to ensure he was not invading some strange creature's dwelling before settling in. He partook of two of his ration capsules as he settled at the foot of the tree trunk. The moonlight was glittering through the small gaps in the hanging leaves, granting him some bit of light. As he leaned against the sturdy trunk, taking in the saturated air, his eyelids grew heavy and soon he drifted off to sleep.

 _"We've been expecting you, dear Prince of Alderaan..."_ a dulcet voice crooned in the darkness.

Ren's eyes flashed open in an instant, his heart pounding. He stood fast to his feet, grasping for his saber on his belt and igniting it, pointing it out to darkness, on guard and ready. "I am no prince. I am the all powerful Supreme Leader. And I've come to find you." he called out, a flame burning in his core now. He felt the throb of the Force signature enveloping him, almost suffocating him.

Faint whispers called to him from behind him, making him turn on a heel. As he did so, his eyes fell upon the familiar cloaked woman from his visions. But as the light from his saber illuminated her, the shadows that cloaked her suddenly split off into four separate beings that now surrounded him, each one also cloaked. He pointed his saber at each of them in warning, his eyes reflecting the light from his blade.

 _"Be not afraid, dear prince. We have simply come to collect you."_ the voice responded, sounding ever-present in his mind.

"No. I am... no prince." he stated through gritted teeth, his voice low. He was ready to destroy all of them with one swing.

An amused laughter seemed to echo all around him. A feverish throbbing began growing now from his core to his mind, making him reach for his temples, gritting his teeth in agony. He felt his grip loosening on the hilt of his blade, the cloaked figures now drawing closer. Everything seemed to rattle and shake around him with the sound of breaking branches.

 _"Dear boy... we know who you really are..."_ the voice hummed. His mind felt like it was crumbling and he could no longer find his feet. He fought it back with his own Force energy, but he was outmatched. He dropped his saber, the blade deactivating as it fell from his hand. Ren felt himself losing consciousness, his legs giving out beneath him, and all went black...


	2. In the Den of Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren awakens in an unknown place, trying to gain his bearings...

Ren's eyes struggled to open, still feeling as if he was spinning. It was dark all around him, but the smell of the jungle from before was now gone.

He was laid flat on his back on some sort of cot. His entire body felt sore and heavy.

His hand automatically drifted to his belt slowly, where he normally latched his saber, but it's absence was evident upon his inspection.

His brow furrowed, clenching his jaw as he realized he was indeed relieved of his weapon without his consent. His blurred vision began to return to normal as he sat up, groaning at every aching movement.

This place seemed familiar. Like he had been here before. The old stone surroundings were dusty, but still fine and polished.

Old symbols embellished the walls and columns in the room, along with tapestries and sconces. Symbols he remembered from his training long ago were carved into the walls like ornate scripture; Ancient, holy script of the Jedi Order that was long thought forgotten.

After a few moments, he stood to his feet, still feeling heaviness in his limbs. He took notice of how his cowl had been removed and placed beneath his head like a pillow.

He powered through his pain, approaching a nearby balcony that opened from the room he was kept.

An endless jungle spread out beyond this place. Towering trees with draping vines and moss stood tall, surrounded by giant flowers and other plants in vibrant colors like he hadn't seen before.

He stood for a time, taking in the view as his strength slowly returned to him.

He stilled his anger what he could. He did not wish to be a prisoner, but however much as he didn't like it, he was bested by those beings in the jungle. If he wasn't careful, he could end up dead.

Suddenly, Ren felt a pull in the Force, but not like the one he had followed here. This was warm, and all too familiar. Sounds drowned and muted around him, feeling a presence drawing near.

He let out a deep breath as the sounds around him returned, feeling that he was no longer alone in this room.

He turned his head to see the scavenger girl, Rey, standing near the cot where he had just been. She was looking about the room, her eyes bounding to the tapestries and symbols.

Ren turned to fully face her, observing her. She met his eye line with reluctance, her expression turning cold at the sight of him.

She was now clad in what looked like a white training tunic, tattered and beaten from practice.

"Training, I see." he finally said, breaking the silence between them.

She ticked her head, "Yes. I have been. And you interrupted it." she answered curtly.

He set his lips in a hard line, staring at her angry, darting eyes. He searched his feelings and knew exactly who was training her.

His heart dropped at the realization. He swallowed hard, trying not to show his true emotions.

"I can see your surroundings now," Rey said plainly, her eyes searching the runes on the walls, "...can you see mine?" she asked.

Ren took a brief moment to look past her, but he saw only the room he was in.

He shook his head, "No."

They suddenly caught each other's glance and it seemed as though neither could break their hold. Ren stared coldly, his demeanor still looming dark and dangerous.

Rey sighed and suddenly broke their eye contact, looking past him to the jungle behind him.

"Where is this?" she asked, her eyes full of bright wonder.

Ren's eyes traced the horizon as she looked, hearing the echoes of the beasts that lay beyond.

"An ancient place... from the days of the Old Republic." he answered as vaguely as he could.

Rey began to step beside him, her eyes fixed on the view from the balcony. Her normally hard expression was softer and bright, in utter awe of this place.

"It's beautiful. So much color." she beamed.

"Many planets are colorful in the galaxy." he stated.

"I come from a desert planet, riddled with nothing but sand and broken ships. Vibrancy in color is not what it's known for." she explains with a sadness to her tone.

Ren felt taken aback at her sudden openness. They had not spoken this intimately since the Force connection they had shared when she had been on Ahch-To.

His memories drifted to that time, when he felt like he had been able to truly confide in someone who could understand. Someone who felt the same as him.

His gaze went to Rey's hand, hanging loose at her side. She had refused him when he offered her his hand in the throne room, and the sting of her rejection still haunted him.

He hated admitting that to himself, but it was all he could think about most nights.

"This place seems familiar somehow." Rey said softly, almost to herself.

Ren looked at her, "Have you seen visions of it too?" he asked.

Rey's eyes widened in realization, finally looking back up to Kylo Ren. He saw the recognition in her eyes. She had seen this place in her visions, too.

"For weeks now, I've seen this place in dreams. I came here seeking the source of power thats been drawing me. Seems _it_ found _me_." he explained plainly, walking back into the room.

Rey still stood at the balcony, dumbfounded and silent.

"Have the witches been beckoning you, too?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Her eyes suddenly gleamed, fixing straight onto his. She looked terrified.

"No." she replied sharply.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. He knew she was hiding the truth.

"You've had visions of this place. You've felt the same thing I have. They're beckoning you, too." he remarked over his shoulder, his tone harsher than intended.

Rey still stood frozen, but she finally swallowed back her hesitation.

"I've had visions of this place, yes. I've felt the pull in the Force leading here. I've felt the beckoning. But when I do... it's not me that they're calling for." her voice trembled.

Her hands trembled as she held them out to look at them. Her entire body felt like it would collapse. She then moved quickly towards Ren, her hand outstretched. As he turned, he absently raised his hand, meeting hers abruptly.

As their fingers brushed, images played in his mind in flashes as quick as lightning.

Familiar images of dark jungle, rain storms and mud. The thunder rolls and lightning flashes as he saw the temple in the distance.

He saw Rey at the foot of the temple, the same as his visions, moving with purpose up the steps until bursting through the door.

As the saber in her hand ignited, a red glow illuminated her. With another flash of lightning, standing in Rey's place was himself, as if they were one entity.

Ren throttled back, stumbling almost off of his feet, breathing heavily as Rey drew her hand away from his.

"You saw it. It's as if I'm seeing through your eyes." she says, catching her breath in shock.

He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Somehow, she was experiencing his exact visions, all in his form. As if she was part of him.

Ren looked at Rey with a vulnerable gaze, not even attempting to hide his emotions.

Rey could see right through him without any effort, her eyes never leaving his. Her lashes fluttered quickly as her expression changed suddenly.

She bolted to his side, causing him to flinch at her approach.

"Something feels wrong about this, Ben. Whatever this is, it's raw and powerful. Please, you have to be careful." she warns, her eyes darting between his.

He looked back at her, his jaw clenching. He hated that she called him a dead name, but he couldn't concentrate on it right now.

His expression hardened, feeling the burn of his anger growing again. He willed himself to straighten, looming over Rey's figure as he stared down at her. His demeanor hardened as he steeled his expression.

"I have nothing to fear. They will fear me. And be slaughtered... like the rest." he tells her, his tone haunting.

Rey blinked in disbelief, Ren turning his back on her. She looked to her feet, then to him, the realization coming to her.

"Like the rest...?" she muttered in question.

Her words stoked a fire in him, and he reveled in the thought of telling her what he had been doing. But as he turned to speak again, she was gone.

The room was quiet for a brief instant before the sounds from the jungle returned, echoing from the balcony.

Ren felt Rey's Force signature drifting further away, a empty, cold sensation now taking its place.

**

Ren took his time investigating his space, trying to see if there were any means to escape. The door was sealed shut from the outside and there were no ventilation shafts that he could see.

The only opening was to the balcony that overlooked the jungle, and from what he could tell, this was some sort of isolated cell. No other structures were around his place of dwelling.

Ren contemplated on using his Force energy to lift the door from its hinges, but he felt weakened from his encounter with the being - or beings - that brought him here. He was weary, and desperately hungry.

As if on cue, the door to his room creaked open. A tall, thin, blue-skinned Twi'lek woman entered, dressed in simple robes that draped over her feet. She kept her eyes to the floor, stepping only inside the door frame.

"My masters bid you welcome. They wish to apologize for the quality of your chambers." she stated plainly.

Ren watched her curiously, standing to approach her with caution.

The Twi'lek woman still kept her eyes down. "My masters would like to extend an invitation for you to meet with them in the great hall. If you would accept this courtesy, I will gladly escort you there." she said in a flat tone.

As Ren came closer to her, she finally lifted her head. Her eyes were completely white as she stared blankly ahead, her face showing no emotional expression.

His curiosity grew as he watched her in silence for a moment. He pondered, and thought to use an old Force persuasion technique on her.

He lifted his hand and reached out toward her, feeling the Force energy flowing from his fingers toward the Twi'lek's mind.

But as the energy surrounded her, it was abruptly driven out, knocking Ren harshly out of his concentration.

He drew back his hand, a buzzing sensation like a shock wave pulsing from his fingers up his arm.

The Twi'lek only stood, still staring ahead, expressionless.

"Shall I escort you to my masters?" she asked.

This couldn't have been the being that called to him in visions and dreams. But whatever the presence was that was in her mind could certainly be it.

Ren could only speculate that this woman was a puppet, being controlled by her "masters".

He grimaced as he stretched his fingers, shaking away the buzzing. He had to see who these witches were and know more about their power.

**

To Ren's surprise, he wasn't shackled or bound as he was escorted. Outside of the chamber where he was kept were more beings, their faces hidden behind cloaks. They surrounded him and began to follow the Twi'lek.

He was led through a covered walkway built into the canopy of the jungle that lead to a grand structure not far off; the temple he remembered from his visions.

Ren kept his senses high. The presence of the Force was thick in this place, but something about it felt odd and corrupt.

Rey was right; something wasn't right. He'd never felt this before, but he wanted to know more.

He was soon brought into the grand structure and led through a hallway where it gave way into an open court.

Light was beaming through the windows carved in the stone walls, reflecting off of the smooth almost marble surface of the floor.

Long tapestries like tendrils trickled down from the rafters in between tall stone columns. Brightly colored jungle ivy and wild flowers bloomed along the walls, invading through the cracks and crevices of the old structure.

There were no people gathered in this place. It was empty and quiet. Ren could hear their footsteps echo loudly as they walked.

He could soon see the head of the room where there were four thrones, each one with a dark cloaked being sat upon it, surmounted by a tall canopy of fine silken drapery.

He smirked at the penurious decor. These Force-sensitive underlings thought too highly of themselves.

Ren was brought to the foot of the dais, still surrounded by the cloaked beings that escorted him.

The Twi'lek woman stepped before Ren, facing the thrones before them and bowing.

"That will be all. You have done well. Thank you, Na'vena." one of the throned figures said, the voice echoing throughout the hall.

The Twi'lek rose her head, looking at her masters.

"I serve with pride, my masters." she responded.

She then turned and looked at Ren, her eyes no longer the glassed-over white, but revealing her deep blue irises. She smiled warmly and nodded, taking her leave.

The cloaked beings stepped back and took their places between the great columns.

Ren kept his chin down, his eyes fixed on the four thrones before him. All four stood at once, draping their hoods at their shoulders.

Four females, each of a different race, looked at him in unison from their place of standing.

One of them Ren knew was Mirilian by her vividly green-toned skin and distinct facial tattoos, which trailed in clustered diamond shapes down from her eyes to her cheeks.

Her black hair was fashioned in elaborate braids, revealing veins of golden roots that weaved up and through the strands and crowned her scalp. She was nearly a foot shorter than Ren, but showed tenacity in her dark amber eyes that met his as he studied her.

Next to her was a humanoid race Ren had only read about in texts. She looked like an average human, fair skinned, average height with red hair draped in long waves over her shoulders fastened at the ends with golden barrettes. But over her eyes was a beautifully embroidered band of fine cloth.

Ren had heard of her kind; the Miraluka. Born without eyes, but adapted to rely on the Force for sight. Her head turned and followed every move he made regardless of the absence of natural sight.

A human female stood to the side of her, just a hand shorter than the Miraluka. Her dark brown hair was twisted and tied around her head, fastened with golden barrettes. A stray stream of locks drifted to the side of her face like a soft waterfall, draping over one of her jade green eyes.

A ring of what looked almost like beskar steel pierced her septum, catching the light as she smiled. He was reminded of the noble hair styles he had seen on Naboo at the festivals he had attended as a child. Her tanned complexion seemed to have a slight shimmer as she turned to look at him, her expression curious, but kind.

And finally, directly before him was a race Ren had never met before, but had often heard various tales of.

She stood at what looked like nearly his height, her eyes a haunting familiar violet color that stared him up and down with intensity. Her skin was the color of soft blush, giving off warmer tones in the creases of her face. Her hair was a deep sunset red, flowing around her shoulders and on down her back freely.

Her bow-shaped lips were painted black, with a single dark stripe on her bottom lip, also reminiscent of the traditional Naboo makeup.

On her temple rested a half-circlet of engraved gold that peaked up near her hairline, each side ending over her brows.

If Ren remembered the name correctly, this witch was one of the Zeltron; a race that were few and far between during this time. Thought to be eradicated, but here she was.

They all gazed down at him in unison, each one with a differing expression from the other. He stood silently in their presence, keeping his mind well guarded. He would not risk another incident like the night before. It had been one of the few times he actually felt a stronger power than himself.

"I sense much unrest in you, young Prince." the Miraluka witch spoke gently.

Her words made him boil, but Ren maintained his air of calm. He stayed silent, staring between them.

"Yes. Much anger and deep pain. Many warring feelings." the Mirilian witch added in a soft tone.

"Much anger about your circumstances. Past and present. But now..." the human witch began, trailing off, turning her face to her side.

"You want answers. You came here seeking them." the Zeltron witch said, finishing the statement.

"Your Force signature stretched across galaxies to my dreams. I had to find who you were." Ren finally replied.

"Oh, dear Prince... We have been searching for you for so long. There is much we wish to know, also." the Zeltron stated with a smile.

Ren glanced between them once more, questions stirring.

"Then you know who I am. Who are you?" he asked, his tone harsher than he intended.

The four were not phased. They merely smiled kindly, each looking to the other. The human witch looked to Ren with kind eyes, nodding her head in acknowledgement toward him.

"I am Andriel Dalle, the Diligent." she said strongly.

The Mirilian witch mimicked the same movement of her head, "I am Einami Janrek, the Intuitive."

The Miraluka then gave a slight curtsy before she spoke, "I am Zamiya Ajik, the Perceptive."

Ren's eyes met with the Zeltron as she looked at him with intensity, "And I am Rhyza Falaeon, the Resolute. And together, we are the Ascended Ones."

He took this in as they all seemed to wait on his response. This title they gave themselves made him want to laugh outloud.

"There are many who call you witches." he stated plainly, being careful of his words.

"There are. There are also many who call us sorcerers. Force-users. Sith. Jedi." Einami answered him.

"But we claim none of these titles." said Andriel.

"For we are ascended beyond any such meager title." Zamiya added softly.

Rhyza smiled as she looked at her companions, her gaze slowly returning to Ren.

"We have earned our titles, just as you have earned yours, Supreme Leader." she said, a smug grin on her lips.

At that, Ren straightened, feeling the burn of his anger subsiding. He had finally been acknowledged properly. He was not a prince.

The four shared one more glance before Rhyza clapped her hands together loudly, her hands raised in invitation, "Come, Supreme Leader, you must join us! We have prepared a feast, and there is much to discuss!"

**  
**  
**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come...

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come!


End file.
